Learning About You
by Eclair Sky
Summary: Reborn has a mission right now; killing Verde for dragging his brother into the world of science and then deal with the android his brother has managed to create. R27 Android!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1 : What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Eternally never**

 **Note:**

 **\- This is a R27 pairing and a protective (hipster) Giotto fiction.**

 **\- Reborn and the other (mostly Reborn) will be a little bit (more) OOC than the usual because again, this is an AU.**

 **\- No mafia, it's a peaceful world with a crazy kindness and oblivious-ness and the usual dose of insanity the KHR character always bring where ever they went. Even when they impose another world**

 **\- The horror of a sappy romance which I am bad at.**

 **\- I'm sorry for my grammar error**

 **\- Do enjoy!**

* * *

[ Learning About You ]

* * *

"REBORN!" A loud voice shouted from up stair and the said person that had been called twitched a little while trying to focus at what he was reading. He was at a good part too.

Footsteps echoed throughout the house and a figure appeared at the living room, panting a little from his little run.

He blame his late father for buying a mansion, M-A-N-S-I-O-N that now only occupied by the remaining of his family members which are his two sons. The mansion was too big for only two occupants in it.

He want to sale the mansion and buy a decent house that is not too big or too lack of live in it because his little brother are not the type to speak much or make a ruckus.

Only he was the hyper one and the person that make the big house so full of sounds like there was many people living in it. Not the mention that his friends like to crash there.

The reason for not selling the house was the memory of his late parents that lingering in every inch of the house that made him stopped his thought.

Coming back to the said figure, he was a tall man in his early twenty, having a blond hair that defying the gravity that spiked at every direction though that compliments his face quite good.

He have light orange eyes that suited just fine with his blond hair and a little bit pale skin, an effect for not going out of the house too often.

His name was Sawada Ieyasu, or Giotto for short. How he got that Italian name was simple, his father was Italian while his mother was Japanese. While they both agree to give him a Japanese name, his nickname will be Italian and that name just stuck with him.

People knew him more as Giotto actually, try and asked for Ieyasu and the town people will give you a blank stare for not knowing who it was.

The town was not that large so the people reside there knew each other.

Giotto composed himself after having his breath back to normal and his gaze landed on the person; his little brother, who is sitting elegantly on an orange armchair with red upholstery and gold embroidery, still reading his book.

His reading black framed glassed on his face.

If anyone looked at the little brother and then looked at Giotto, they would make a conclusion that they both are not related by blood and are strangers to each other because his little brother, Sawada Renato or known as Reborn did not even share any similarities with Giotto.

Reborn, age seventeen are taller than Giotto; a fact Reborn liked to rub on his brother face.

He has a spiky-though not as wild as Giotto-black hair and sharp black orbs. Since he took his father side more than Giotto, he has two curls at each side of his face. His not too pale and not too tan skin also makes him appear different from the pale skin Giotto have.

His appearance is more different than Giotto's yet both of them are a lady killer if I may add.

When Reborn first born, his father have a doubt that he was his child at first but that was soon cleared when his wife squealed in happiness at her second born and noted to his husband that Reborn looked just like his grand-grandfather.

Her husband then relieved that his second born was really his son and then showered the baby with love.

The different between them did not disturb Giotto from loving his last family member like a doting brother he is and sometimes even mother-henning Reborn which will make the younger to growl and glared at him.

Giotto grinned widely, making the room felt warmer than before and again his brother twitched a little.

Sometimes Reborn wonder how in the hell he got stuck with a brother that was far _too_ opposite from him, not that he mind it but the different in personality was far _too_ wide.

While Reborn did not talk much and held mysterious air around him, Giotto was the ever easy going one and held a happy air around him, ah, and Giotto is the talkative one.

Only the blond can held a talk with Reborn without being loss for word or take offend at the lack of respond.

They stay at that position for quite a while before said little brother sighed and put down his book, after bookmarking it.

His black framed glasses still on his face, noting Giotto that his little brother want to resume his reading as fast as he could and Giotto need to blurt out what he was thinking or doing or whatever reason he was running towards Reborn in hurry.

"What are you doing first thing in the morning yelling my name on top of the lungs and running here like you are chased by Alaude and Daemon?" Reborn raised an eyebrow elegantly at that, demanding Giotto to explain his action.

Now that Giotto got Reborn attention, the younger finally noted his brother appearance.

Messy blond hair with his front bangs being tied back with a band that has a cute orange Tuna fish glued on it. His orange framed glasses looked a little bit worn and he also wore a white coat that is no longer so white because of whatever Giotto was doing to make it like that.

Reborn mentally sighed at that.

Did he mention that his _beloved_ brother was a scientist?

No?

Well, now you know.

By looking at how happy Giotto seemed to be, scratch that, the idiot blond looked like he will explode with happiness, it seemed like Giotto had managed to invent something.

Again

No wonder Giotto and Verde get along quiet well.

Reborn let out a quiet sigh.

"What did you invent now? You looked like a man on high," Reborn stated.

The faster he dealing with his brother, the soon he can resume his reading. He was at a good part and he was curious at what will happen with the story he was taking a liking to read. A story about a dame boy got chosen to be the next heir of the strogest and bloodied mafia famiglia in the world and a tutor which are the number one hitman in the world(his favourite character so far) was sent to him to tutor him about being a boss. He was reading the end of Varia arc and Giotto succesfully disturbing him.

Giotto smile got bigger and happiness just slipped out of him. The blond turned around and his right hand grabbed something behind the wall that separated the hall and the living room entrance.

He pulled it gently towards him. A shorter figure than the blond timidly walked towards Giotto.

Reborn blinked.

The new figure, shorter than both of them for sure looked like sixteen years old. The figure was, obliviously a boy and have an appearance just like Giotto but with brown hair and honey coloured orbs. It was like a younger long lost twin of Giotto.

But Reborn also noticed a little error in the figure in front of him;

The figure looked emotionless. No emotion showed on his face.

Blank.

Giotto directed the figure to stand in front of him and patted the brown locks gently. He gave a gentle smile on the figure when the figure looked up at the blond.

His brother gaze then locked with Reborn's and Giotto bend down a little to hug the figure from the back. The blond rested his chin on the shorter figure right shoulder. He grinned happily.

"Meet my lovely humanoid, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Reborn really want to kill Verde right now for dragging his brother into the world of science.

* * *

[ Next ]

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I want to know your piece of mind for this story.**

 ***Alright, thanks to Sir Butt to explains more about this android-humanoid terms for me. Really, science isn't my forte.**

-SKY-


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduction

[ Learning About You ]

* * *

"Come again?" Reborn said, lacking of words at his brother proclamation.

Giotto, still grinning like a mad man nudges the quiet android forward. The blonde then take a deep breath, preparing himself to explain this big achievement to his also a genius little brother.

His hand, again, patted the android head in affection.

Though he wanted more than that strait reaction from Reborn like a shocked face or awed gaze or, or, _something_ other than straight face! The blond cannot help but pouted mentally at that. He did not even get a -even a little- widened eyes or an eyebrow rose for it.

' _Reborn can be really mean.'_

"I'm not mean, you just manage to make me loss for words at _that_ thing," Giotto are really easy to read. His face showed it all.

Now the blond literally pouted.

"Mou, Reborn, it is not that thing, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call him Tsuna or Tsu-chan."

The android, upon seeing his master pouted turned his back and tucked Giotto's lab coat gently. Giotto looked at him and crouched down because Tsuna seem to want him to do that.

Just like how Giotto did to him a few time just now, the android slowly raised his right hand to pat Giotto's locks.

"There, there Giotto-niisan."

That makes the two occupants in the room looked a little bit shocked. Giotto finally makes a happy jump in his mind upon seeing-even if it was short- expression from Reborn.

For Reborn though, there were two reasons for him to be shocked.

The first one was at how gentle and smooth that andr- _Tsuna_ sounded Reborn need to call him Tsuna or Giotto will whine the whole day about how Reborn can't even call his creation by their given name.

That will only make Reborn have a headache, god know how Giotto can talk without stop for the whole day if someone ever let that idiot blonde try.

At first, he thought that just like any other robot programme exist in this world; their voices will be like that electronic voices in the movies. It seems like Giotto make Tsuna and exception for that. Well, can't say he did not like that voice.

Wait

 _What?_

The second reason is the title Tsuna use for his brother. Nii-san?

 _Really?!_

Was Giotto really wanting a brother that will call him big brother that he finally snapped and created an android to fulfil what Reborn did not do. No way has he called Giotto nii-san, they are too old for that.

Childhood did not count.

For Giotto though, he was surprised because that is the first sentence that came out from Tsuna. He did talk to the brunet after he activated him just now but he only got a nod or a shake for every question he shoots.

The lack of voice from Tsuna make Giotto thought that he has somehow messed up with his android vocal cord and the poor brunet will be mute.

Now that he knows that Tsuna can talk, he then jumped around the living room with happiness.

"Reborn! Reborn! You heard that? Tsuna call me nii-san! Yay! My wish came true, finally!" Tsuna titled his head at his master attitude while Reborn sighed.

So Giotto did want someone to call him nii-san. How childish his brother can get. Reborn ignored the idiot blond and make his way towards Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." It was not a question, but a statement. Giotto even goes as far as given Tsuna their family name to prove how he wants a little brother that is to his ideal.

The short brunet gaze now focused on Reborn, he titled his head to the left as if registering the information about Reborn into his memory. After a few seconds pass by, the brunet bows a little.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will be a new member of this family, please take care of me," Tsuna then added as an afterthought, "Reborn."

Hands up, Reborn liked how that gentle voice pronounced his name. Though it was lacking in emotions.

"Mm, same here," well, maybe he can just get along with this brunet since he know how adamant Giotto can be at time.

He too, needs to admit that the house does feel too empty sometimes and the silence can be really hurt.

"Now that you two know each other, I want to tell a few things about Tsuna," having done getting excited for being called nii-san, Giotto need to tell Reborn a few things about Tsuna.

"May as well take a seat then," Reborn suggested and all three of them got settled on the couch with Reborn occupying the armchair.

"Ehem, alright then, Tsu-chan here have an intellect programmed inside him to know more or less about how human function in every day live."

Giotto hand again patted the brunet locks, Reborn noted that his brother have grown a fond affection towards the brunet.

' _His doting big brother side is showing, I feel sorry for Tsuna if Giotto went mother hen on him'_

"Tsuna know almost everything about human like how to learn, cook, and play and many more. He also can eat! He is not a genius though because I want him to learn more by himself. You can say his IQ is average."

At this part, Giotto somehow got sheepish and Reborn narrowed his eyes at that.

"You know, Tsuna can pass as human because I have set him to be able to cry, laugh, angry and all of that human emotions but…"

"But?" Reborn pushed.

"Since I set him to learn by himself that meant that all of the emotions that were set on him need to be experiences by him then he can react according to the emotion he chooses as the most suitable."

The scientist now chuckled awkwardly as his hand rubbed his neck in an attempt to comfort himself.

"For that, Tsu-chan need to go to school like you and live his life like any normal human out there and teach him things and… yeah, he will go to the same school as you starting next week."

Reborn could only sighed at that, only his brother want to build an android just for the said android to call him nii-san and then make the android to learn about how to have emotions like normal human.

And make that an- _Tsuna_ , need to get use of that soon, go to the same school as Reborn? Was it only Reborn or he detects the unvoiced sentence his brother did not tell him?

'You _will_ take care of him and be his friend and tutor while I'm not there to watch over him; at school'

Yes, Reborn can see how protective the blond is with Tsuna.

"You don't give me any other choices, do you?"

"Nope!"

Reborn then turned toward Tsuna and give him a small smile.

' _This brunet will be his new family member, huh? Giotto really can get whatever he wants to become reality.'_

"Welcome to the family then, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

That is

Reborn finally acknowledge their new brother. The brunet blinked for a few time before he let out his first expression. Giotto let out a quiet ' _aww'_ before immediately bring out a camera out of thin air and snapped a few photo.

Tsuna let out a big happy smile.

Somehow, Reborn feel like he want to see that smile always on that cute face of one Sawada Tsunayohi.

-X-

Giotto let out happy chuckles when he saw that both of them had somehow fall asleep on the couch, each holding a book in their hands.

He had left both of them to their own device after the introduction, wanting to take a bath and a rest he seriously needed for he have not enough sleep this pat few days for wanting to finish Tsuna as fast as he can.

It was already evening when he woke up from his sleep and had wonder what happened to the both of them so he search them and found this two in the living room.

Peacefully sleeping

Tsuna had his head on Reborn shoulder while Reborn hand had found itself around Tsuna's waist. Reborn other hand was on his laps, holding the book he just read while Tsuna's book was on the brunet chest. Clearly they had fallen asleep while reading.

Giotto then smiled gently while putting a blanket on both of them.

The blond then suddenly let out a few cough and his hand immediately on his mouth, trying to block out the sound lest he want the two of them to wake up.

After a minute or two of continues coughing, the blond scientist let out a sigh of relieve when he saw that none of them awoke because of him.

Sawada Renato and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His now two family members he really, really, _really_ loves.

Giotto then stand up to take his leave and go back to sleep right after he gave Tsuna a kiss on the forehead and ruffled Reborn's spiky yet soft hair.

' _You know Reborn, it's not that I create Tsuna just to make him call me nii-san or learn all that human stuff, I create him for you.'_

 _'So that Tsuna can accompany you, be with you when others won't, support you, be happy for you, strong for you and will love you unconditionally.'_

' _Because my dear little brother,'_

' _I know my time with you are almost over.'_

If you squinted a little at Giotto's hand, the hand he use to cover his coughs just now, you'll see blood on the palm.

For one last time before the blond move towards his room, he gave the two of them a melancholic gentle smile.

* * *

[Next]

* * *

 **Thank you for all the fav and follow and review! Though the update won't be frequent, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **More review = Motivation = Fast Update**

-SKY-


	3. Chapter 3 : Conciousness

**There's an IMPORTANT NOTE at the end so make sure you read it! As always, do enjoy.**

 **Thank you for the favourite and follows! ESPECIALLY to the ones that review! Thank you!**

* * *

[Learning About You]

* * *

"Aren't the sky pretty today, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Yuni asked with a smile.  
The humanoid looked toward the sky and titled his head.

"They are so pure blue like nothing can taint it." Yuni added up.

"…"

The brunet turned his head and looked at Yuni. The girl titled her head in a questioning manner.

"A clear cloudless day-time sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light. When we look towards the sun at sunset, we see red and orange colours because the blue light has been scattered out and away from the line of sight."

Yuni laughed, "But, don't you think it's pretty, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Right after she said that, a hand tapped on her shoulder and she looked at her back to see who the owner of the hand is.

"Colonello..."

Colonello smiled widely while his other hand was holding a towel. He is wet from hair to toe, obviously just came out from the pool.

They are having a P.E class right now and this week, they are using the swimming pool.  
Tsuna titled his head to see the smiling blond behind Yuni.

"Domo, Colonello-san." The brunet said in greeting, monotonic as usual.

"Why don't both of you join us in the pool, kora?" the blond asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't indulge my full body into the water yet lest I want Gio-nii to cry a river."

Both Yuni and Colonello looked very confused. They were about to ask about that when another figure walked towards them while drinking from his bottle and then without much thinking, throwing the bottle towards Tsuna.

The startled boy however managed to grab the bottle in time before it went into the pool.

"Oof!"

He felt a hand ruffled his was slightly surprised by the sudden affection and looked up. Reborn smirked.

"What Tsuna's meant by that is that he can't swim." Reborn said. He accepted the towel Tsuna gave him and used it to dry his hair.

"I didn't know that you can't swim, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Aah, what a waste then, kora!"

"It's okay, I don't really like water that much either." The brunet then turned his glance towards Reborn.

At that, the boy widened his eyes slightly at the figure in front of him right now. Tsuna blushed.  
Tall, matching black hair and orbs, body exposed-well toned built body with only black swim trunks and droplets of water still dripping off his hair, yeah, Tsunayoshi Sawada was very entranced.

He hurriedly looked to the side where he focused his eyes on the swimming pool, which goes noticed by Reborn.

Reborn straighten his back and angled his body in a sexy pose, with the towel still on top of his head.

"Like what you see, Tsuna?'' Reborn teasingly leaked his lips and said with a husky voice.

Yuni laughed when she saw that while Colonello could only mutter a _'show off, kora_ '. Tsuna blushed harder while stuttered something the trio couldn't comprehend.

Looking back, it has been two months since Tsuna's being a part of their class. Tsuna was introduced as Giotto and Reborn's distant cousin and that he lived with them.

Yuni was the first one to befriend the android. The others want to know about Tsuna's more but with Reborn presence always near the brunet, the other classmates didn't have the chance. They are quite afraid of Reborn except Reborn own circle of friends.

Both brothers had actually agreed to hide the truth that Tsuna wasn't a human and that he was an android. If anyone learn that sweet fact, who know what would happen to the brunet.

Tsuna, for these two months since he had been 'alive' learned so many things. Everything is so new to him and that made his curiosity for about everything within his sight spiked. Reborn sometimes felt like having a baby brother instead of an android boy that is at the same age as him.

So, without the two knowing, slowly but surely, Reborn acted more and more protective towards the brunet because really, what android could trip on air and got terrified so easily with that ear splitting _'Hiee!'_ ?

Sometimes Reborn wonder if Giotto had made an error in Tsuna's programme, intentionally or unintentionally.

Without the people surrounded him noticed, Reborn let out a small sigh.

It seems like Giotto had passed him a job. A _tutor job_ for him to teach Tsuna as much things he can. At that, Reborn smirk, well he isn't one who would back down at such unvoiced quest.

' _Maybe I should teach Tsuna some very interesting things.'_

A hand wrapped around his left hand and Reborn was snapped out of his musing. He looked down to the person who dares to hold his hand. _'If it is some unknown fan girl again, I will-'_

Unfortunately, his eyes soften an inch at the culprit.

Tsuna looked up to stare at Reborn. The android had the urge to shudder at seeing the two black orbs that looked like it was about to glare dagger at him but as instantly as it appear, the looks soften a bit and the brunet took that as a green light to proceed what he was about to say, now that he got the tall boy attention.

"The P.E class is over Reborn, you need to change and we have economic class after this." The brunet said, he had a slight smile on his face at mentioning their next class.

Reborn looked at the surrounding and noted that Yuni and Colonello aren't there anymore. Yuni must had dragged Colonello out of the pool area early so that she can suggest (threatened (?)) the teacher to what dessert they should try this time.

A bonus to Giotto and Reborn, Tsuna is very good in cooking and both of them had fall in love with the brunet's cooking on the first try. Cooking is also the class where Tsuna would look forward to.

"Then we should go and change then." Reborn walked ahead.

"Un"

And our Tuna fish didn't even release his hold on Reborn's hand and Reborn only tighten his grabs on that small hand.

-X-

 _'Aaa, what is Reborn and Tsuna doing right now? I'm curious.'_ Giotto thought with a smile on his face. He stepped into the kitchen and straight to the sink.

 _'Wait, isn't today is Thursday which Tsuna would have economic class? Now I hope he would bring some sweets home for me!'_

Oh, Tsuna's cooking skill is nothing to scoff at.

The blond put all the dishes he had brought into his lab and just now have the will to wash them. All of it.

"Hmm, I think I should upgrade Tsuna's so that hecan play in the water. Mmm.." Giotto thought out loud while his brain processed possibility to upgrade Tsuna's body with water proof. While his mind was wandering, his hands moved on auto pilot. Washing the dishes.

 _'Maybe Verde could help. Or Shouichi-kun and Spanner-kun... or even Giannini'_

Giotto turned on the faucet to rinse the plates clean when his vision suddenly went blurry and his body lost its balance.

The plate in his hand slipped and shattered right after it got connected with the ground. Giotto slid down and leaned on the wall for support. A few coughs leave his mouth and the blond immediately covered his mouth.

 _'T-This is getting more frequent.'_

A few more harsh coughs escaped and Giotto's body felt so weak. His head is pounding and his vision is blurry.

 _'And it's getting more painful each time.'_

Feeling his energy slipped out of his body, both of his hands slumped at his side, blood stains covered the palms. Just as Giotto about to succumb to sleep, footsteps entering his ears and he suddenly aware of his position.

 _'Oh no, I can't let Reborn or Tsuna to found me like this!'_

"Urgh"

But his body won't move for him and Giotto didn't know how long he can fight for consciousness.

At the kitchen entrance, from Giotto's position on the ground, he saw a pair of legs standing still.

"Giotto!"

Does he know that voice? It wasn't Reborn or Tsuna. Ah, wait he does know this one voice!

Weakly lifted his head up, Giotto tried to figure out the person but with his blurry vision and the blackness that had crept into it made it difficult for him to distinguish who it is.

The blonde that caught a glimpse of the person and he surely know who now.

"-!" and that's the last thing Giotto remember before he lose his fight with his consciousness.

 _'Uhh, don't be angry... -...'_

 _'Gomene'_

* * *

[NEXT]

* * *

 **Who VOTE ALAUDE to be paired with our Giotto?**

 **If not Alaude, do leave a review with the character you choose. The most voted in the review would be paired with Giotto.**

 **"Eeeehh.. Sky-chan!"**

 **"Good for you, Giotto." *smirk**

 **"Good luck, Giotto-niisan."**

 **"E-eh, Tsu-chan too?!" *pout**

-SKY-


	4. Chapter 4 : Reason

[Learning About You]

* * *

"What do you think about this, Reborn?" Tsuna asked while he sliced the vanilla cake he just baked a while ago. Hearing Tsuna's question, Reborn walked from his spot near the stove and leaves the mushroom soup for a while in favour of Tsuna.

The brunet turned around and lift up the sliced cake to Reborn's mouth, his eyes looked emotionless like usual but if someone squinted hard enough, they would found a little bit of expectant in that honey coloured eyes.

Leaning forward, Reborn take a hold of Tsuna's hand to make it steadier then take a bite from the cake.

Titling his head in question, Tsuna asked, "How is it?"

Taking he time to savour the sweet vanilla taste in the cake, he commented, "Not too bad I guess. The cream could be improved."

"Ah, it's alright." Tsuna's expression fell a little, he is a little disappointed in making this cake because how the ingredients to make it perfectly isn't enough. He tried to cover it as much as he can but just like Reborn just said, the cream can be improved.

Seeing the gloomy aura surrounding the android, Reborn let out a sigh. His hand found itself on top of Tsuna's head before ruffling it. The brunet let out a small, ' _oof_!'

It seems like it had been a habit for Reborn to ruffle Tsuna's hair whenever he felt like it. Reborn wonder how did Giotto had made Tsuna's hair to be that soft and still defy the gravity.

"You did good enough, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushes

"Oi, get a room you love bird!" Lal, Colonello 's girlfriend, well, secret girlfriend since they haven't officially announce to the other that they are dating, admonished the two. She even sends her ladle flying towards both of them.

Swiftly, Reborn grabbed Tsuna and dodged the incoming ladle. The ladle hit the unexpected Basil.

"Hiee! Lal-san, that's dangerous!" Tsuna un-charasticaly shouted.

"Well, stop with your flirting, and then there wouldn't be any ladle coming for you." Lal said as she re-tied her Prussian blue apron around her. She gave an annoyed glare at Reborn where he just reply it with his infamous smirk.

"Don't be jealous, Lal, I'm here, kora!" Across the pantry classroom, Colonello shouted with Skull snickering besides him.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Lal immediately grab two butter knifes and send it flying towards Colonello and Skull. The blond ducked down to dodge. The poor Skull stood frozen on his feet as the butter knife embedded itself on the notice board behind him, grazing his left cheek a little.

"Yuni, could you please advise your dear friends to behave themselves? You're the class monitor and our Economy class teacher had long given up in lecturing them." One of the girl in the classroom asked Yuni.

They glanced at the sulking cooking teacher that had curled up into a ball at the corner mumble, ' _They're scary-ssu!' ' I'm a teacher-ssu!' ' Everyone is so mean to me!' 'I want Aomine-cchi!'_

"U-uh.. Kise-sensei…" Their other classmates tried to comfort the sulking teacher.

"We want to concentrate in our cake and we want the best for it." Another one added up.

"Haha, let it be, they will come down, like, right now." Yuni answered with a bright smile. Those that are referred as ' _they'_ feel shiver run down their spines and all of them looked at the smiling class monitor.

Even Tsuna feels like he was guilty because of that.

They hurried back to their own devices.

Reborn cleared his throat, "Right Tsuna, make sure to bake more since _Giotto-nii_ like sweet." Seeing the strawberry in one of the many ingredients on Tsuna's table, he added, "Especially strawberry cake."

Tsuna's eyes light up at that. Yeah, he liked to bake for Gio-nii since both of them liked sweet so much!

Tsuna smiled, "Alright, I'll do that after I finish the last touch for this vanilla cake. Thank you, Reborn."

"Mm." Reborn walked back to his stove.

Looking at the leaving back of Reborn's, Tsuna can't help but thought, ' _Black apron sure suit Reborn well.'_ It's also added up that only in P.E and Economy class that Reborn would willingly detached himself with his favourite fedora. Without that fedora, he can see Reborn's healthy black hair, not to mention soft too.

Tsuna like to touch that hair. He would caress that hair when Reborn would lay his head on his laps while both of them are reading books. That sofa near the window in the library at the mansion seems to be their favourite spot now.

The brunet let out a small smile while remembering all the time he had spent with Reborn. At that, Tsuna felt like gentle warm had spread across his body, making him feel so warm.

' _What… Is this feeling?'_

A hand tugged at his soft orange apron, turning, Tsuna's eyes meet with Yuni.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…-"

-X-

There was silence.

Giotto never like silence that much but this silent felt very comforting. His head was being supported by something soft and a hand caressed his head over and over. The hand that was running through his hair felt sooth and he want it to never stop but it did.

' _Was it time to wake up, now?_ ' The blond mentally questioned himself.

He remembers the accident just before he passes out. The dread that he was feeling to know that his secret had been out didn't help his motivation to wake up.

' _Giotto'_

He knows that voice. There's only one person have that cold-almost indifferent-tone. He can't escape forever can't he?

He reluctantly opened his eyes though he squinted a little at the evening sunray that passed from the window. Recognising the room as his own bedroom, he let out a sigh of relief when he isn't admitted to the hospital.

Turning his head to the figure that sat at the edge of the bed, he let out an apologising smile.

He was greeted with a blank platinum blond man's face.

' _Uh-oh, he was beyond angry. He's furious!'_

"Alau-"Giotto tried to speak but Alaude beat it to him with a calm voice, "You're sick." It's a fact that can't be questioned.

Giotto winced. He guiltily looked away from Alaude and mumbles a small, ' _I know.'_

Looking at the blond, Alaude couldn't really describe how paralyzed and blank his body and mind is when he found Giotto fainted in the kitchen with blood trailing down his mouth. That gave a scare in his life to found the ever so active and bubbly blond laying so still and pale.

"Reason" Alaude spoke. Giotto trailed his gaze towards the platinum blond in question.

Seeing the blond didn't fully grasp the whole meaning in his one sentence, Alaude elaborate more, "There must be a reason for you to keep this secret all by yourself."

The blond blinked, slowly registering the question in his so called genius brain. A few seconds passed before Giotto's eyes dulled and his small smile disappear from his face.

"I…"

Letting out a shaky breath, Giotto's grab on the blanket tightened. "I-I don't want to give Reborn another nightmare." Alaude eyes narrowed at that.

Yes, Alaude know about Reborn's nightmare… or specifically, Reborn's _hate_.

Unknown too many, Reborn hate doctor. His hate for doctor had started when their family had involved in a car accident and both of their parents had the worse injuries. Giotto who was fifteen at that time had cared for the eleven years old Reborn with bandaging the smaller cuts his little brother had got (because at that time, Reborn was the clingy _I-trust-my-brother-Giotto-only_ ) when the worst happened.

They both had minimal injuries so they are allowed to wait at the operating room when they both had insisted that and didn't want to be bedridden.

They had waited and waited. Praying for their beloved parents, their otou-san and kaa-san would not be taken away from them just yet.

It seemed like they prayer had been heard by deaf ears.

Two doctors, the one who was on charge in saving their parents' lives walked out of the operating room, looking indifferent. Just when Giotto want to stand up to ask the doctors about their parent, a nurse also coming out, looking so desperate and yet at the same time, want to explode at the two doctors.

" _Doctors, you can't GIVE UP on them!" The nurse hissed in anger._

 _Shrugging carelessly, the first doctor speaks, "You saw their injuries, which is beyond saving. They will die anyway despite all of our effort so..." the doctor eyed his companion._

" _Let them die peacefully, their time had come anyway. No need to make the death god wait any longer." The second doctor said in that cold emotionless voice._

 _The nurse, Giotto and Reborn could just stand frozen at the two doctors as they walked out of the hall._

 _Another nurse comes out, now with a sad face and a shaky voice, declared, "N-Nurse Kyoko, b-both of the patient's heart had ceased. T-They… die." The last part had become a whisper but Giotto hears it._

All of it

Loud and clear

Giotto fell on his knees at all that had just happened.

He quickly gathered the still shocked Reborn into his arms and cried. It take a few minutes for Reborn to snapped out of his shock but right after he did, he had desperately clung to Giotto and cried.

The eleven years old boy should still be an innocent but that whole accident had tainted it.

The two nurses, they had known them as Nurse Kyoko and Nurse Haru had comforted them and endlessly apologising to both of them. They had become their aunts' right after that.

Two days after their parent's funeral, their grandpa Talbot had lived with them and be their guardian while their Grandpa Timoteo is their godfather.

A week later, they got the news that the two doctors had died in a car accident. The cause of that accident was driving while drunk. Nurse Kyoko was the one that break the news to them.

That is why, Reborn didn't trust any doctor. Nurse he can tolerate but not doctor. His hate towards them is very concrete.

Giotto knows that his sickness is quite grave and he didn't know if he can be saved or not. What the blond feared actually is when Reborn knew of his sickness and had somehow trusted the hospital and the staff in it to save him… and if somehow... in that period of time, he can't fight death and die, he really feared what Reborn hate toward the doctor would become.

Would he blame the doctors?

Blame their parents?

Blame Giotto?

"You have an IQ of what now?" Alaude asked, looking quite exasperated for some reason.

"What?"

"You gave up right before you fight. Giotto, Reborn is seventeen years old now. He has matured long enough to know that life isn't that all beautiful but at the same time still enchanting." Alaude said. His cold gaze turned warmer and gentle when his eyes met Giotto's.

Alaude could read those dulled light orange eyes. The very sole reason his Giotto hide his sickness.

' _His insecurities could be the death of him.'_

Alaude gently cupped Giotto's face. A side not many have seen.

"Fight this sickness with all your might so that Reborn won't have a new nightmare. I thought you don't want him to hate doctors more."

At that, Giotto lean his head into the warm hands and let out his sad smile.

"That's the reason I made Tsuna you know. Tsuna would help him cope with my abse-"; the blond couldn't finish his sentence when Alaude suddenly crushed their lips together.

It wasn't a gentle kiss nor was it a harsh one. _'It felt like a desperate one… and sad?'_

Though Giotto should concern the fact that ALAUDE is kissing him, the blond is more worried with the desperate and sad feeling he had felt in the kiss.

They parted away when the air has become a necessity.

Alaude hand held Giottos chin and made the flushed and still out of breath blond looked at him. His face serious

"Then who would be there for me to cope with your departure?" At that, Giotto was shocked. Taking that as a chance, Slowly, Alaude leaned forward to kiss Giotto's forehead.

Grandpa Talbot passed away three years ago while Grandpa Timoteo died two years ago. The Godparent had passed to his youngest son, Uncle Xanxus. Though he now live in Italy but he do come visit them once a while.

Giotto had thought that the one and only person that would be affected by his death would only be Reborn. His friends, well, he thought that as the time pass by, they would be back to normal to live their life.

He never thought that someone would love him since he is always copped inside the mansion to experiment or invent something. Everyone knows him sure but he isn't that social.

It seemed like the platinum blond in front of him proved it wrong.

" _I love you, Sawada Ieyasu."_

-X-

That evening, right after Tsuna and Reborn finish their last class, the android stopped on his track in changing his shoes when a notification popped in his vision.

Curious, Tsuna mumble a small, "Menu. Status."

Looking at his state, the brunet found that the 'Emotions' section was the one that got the notification. He opened it and another screen entered his vision. It's the same screen that would notice (congratulated) him every time he discovered a new emotion.

Tsuna was confused; he didn't think he had felt anything foreign today. Right now, Tsuna had discovered happy, fear, shocked and… anger? (Blame Skull for accidentally burned his lion Natsu keychain that Gio-nii had got for him in their science class in the lab three weeks ago. Verde was also pissed that half of the lab got burned too.)

Reading the notice, Tsuna blinked.

[Congratulations, Tsu-chan!]

New emotion got discovered!

[Love]

… What is love?

Too deep in his thought, Tsuna didn't see Reborn's hand near his face before the said hand flicked his forehead.

"Ouch, Reborn!" Closing his menu and adjusting his view to see Reborn unimpressed face.

"Stop daydream and let's go home." Reborn ordered. Tsuna flushed and hurried to change his shoes.

The taller teen had walked to the entrance and wait for Tsuna, umbrella in hand and open. Quickly, the android walked near Reborn. "Let's go, Reborn."

Just when Tsuna was about to walk forward, Reborn stopped him and hold Tsuna's close to him. So close that Tsuna swear he felt the other warms flesh.

"Stay close to me; you can't let the rain touch you, which would take time to repair you. That and Giotto will cry." Reborn said and he can't hide the worry in his voice for Tsuna's safety.

' _Aa, Reborn is worry for me. I'm… happy. I wonder what that love emotion meant.'_ Tsuna thought as they both walked together in the rain with only one umbrella as their shelter.

Can't say Reborn didn't like their close proximity.

* * *

[Next]

* * *

 **Alaude win! Thank you for the votes and reviewing! Also thank you for the favourite and follow!**

 **Do tell me if this one turned out right for you. I'm sorry for the grammar error. I hope you enjoy.**

-SKY-

 **P/s: I'm updating this quite fast! ... *gasp**


	5. Chapter 5 : My sickness

[Learning About You]

* * *

"In conclusion…"

Unreadable onyx eyes bored into a pair of light orange eyes. As seconds passed by, said pair of light oranges eyes faltered in his attempt to keep up the staring contest as the onyx eyes grew more and more intimidating.

They broke apart when the light orange eyes guiltily looked away.

' _Uhhh! Reborn's eyes are just too frightening! He can kill with that look if he wanted to!'_ Imaginary chibi Giotto was crying animatedly in a corner inside the blond head.

Looking anywhere and everywhere except for Reborn, Giotto settled his eyes on Tsuna. The brunet boy is sitting on the grass with a bar of chocolate in his hand. Well, more specifically, Tsuna is sitting on the grass while he is inside a medium sized translucent ball.

Being the over protective brother Giotto is, especially for his beloved android little brother, the scientist had made an extra precaution for Tsuna since they are right now, in their garden and Reborn is watering the plant. Giotto doesn't want Tsuna made contact with water and be damaged.

Giotto is quite afraid that if by any chance, Tsuna get water into his systems, his memory and all important data would damage his developing personality thus in turn would alter Tsuna's character and their Sawada Tsunayoshi… Won't be quite the same anymore

He like this Tsuna and he know that Reborn do too.

It's not that Giotto can't made any back up data or something along the way, it just that he had programmed Tsuna with an IQ that develop on their own and unfortunately, he can't made a copy for that.

So, don't ask his over protectiveness towards the small brunet. His reason is justified.

He had robbed Verde, Shoichi and Spanner into his new project to upgrade Tsuna's body so that he can upgrade Tsuna's body so that water won't be something Giotto would be worried about.

Reborn glanced at his dazed blond brother and get irritated.

"Look at me, baka nii-san." Too indulged about his new project for his Tsu-kun, Giotto did not see Reborn changed the hose direction towards him, making the blond yelped in surprise when the water hit him.

"Ah! Reborn-wait-don't-mmph-MOVE THAT HOSE AWAY FROM ME!" The scientist frantically runs around the garden to escape from being sprayed with water by Reborn. Unfortunately, wherever he went, Reborn will catch him. Giotto could only grumble for his little brother archery skill.

Oh Giotto, at least it wasn't a gun aimed at you.

Reborn let out an evil smirk. "You should deserve more than this Baka nii-san for hiding your sickness from me, right, Tsuna?" He titled his head toward the sitting brunet in the translucent ball.

Tsuna sat there, now with popcorn in his hand, munching on said sweet in effort not to laugh out loud for his creator misery. The brunet looked up at Reborn, a sweet smile on his face. Too sweet for Giotto comfort

"Punish him for me too, Reborn."

"EH, YOU TOO TSU-KUN?!" Giotto jumped in surprise with Tsuna's request. He unconsciously revealed his hiding place, which is behind the bushes.

"I'm suspicious about it for a while and that is your punishment for making me worried and anxious, Giotto nii-san." Tsuna tried to scowl but it turns out to be an adorable pout. Giotto let out a cute 'awww'. Imagery flowers floating around him

Reborn eye twitched and his smirk grows darker.

"As you wish, Tsuna." Reborn answered gleefully. At that, he opened the pipe into the full force. The hose directed at his terrified brother. ' _Let's make baka nii-san suffer for a while.'_

"Target, please stay still."

"LIKE HELL I WILL! NOOOOO!"

That is the day where Giotto told both Reborn and Tsuna about his sickness after a long discussion with Alaude.

The bad news is that, Giotto picked the wrong time and the wrong place to tell about his sickness.

Poor Giotto

-X-

After two hours of torturing from Reborn and a very unhelpful watcher a.k.a Tsuna, Giotto changed his wet clothes to a warm and comfortable one.

The scientist right now is at a corner in the living room, curled into a ball. A depressed aura leaked around him _. 'Booo… Bad Reborn… Bad Tsuna… And here I am, being sick. Look at what they did to me... Booo'_

Unknown to him, what Reborn and Tsuna did to him is quite lenient compare to what his friends would do to him in the future when the blond broke the news to them.

Other than Giotto, there are two more people inside the living room. Reborn and Tsuna is sitting on the couches. Reborn looked like he want to snap at Giotto behaviour and Tsuna took pity at the sulking scientist.

The brunet gets up from the couches and walked toward Giotto and crouched down.

"Ne, Giotto-nii, don't sulk anymore, I promise I'll make you a cheese cake for dinner, okay?" Giotto looked at Tsuna, face smeared with tears and snot.

"Promise?"

"Un!" Tsuna nodded with a smile. Giotto smiled and tackles Tsuna to the ground with a hug. His mood turned one hundred and eighty degree.

"Uwaaa! Arigato, Tsu-kun! You're the best!" Giotto then mumbled, "Not like Reborn."

"I heard that, Baka nii-san!" Reborn growled a little. Giotto sticks out his tongue at his little brother. Our poor Tsuna could only laugh in awkwardness _. 'Giotto-nii, you're heavy!'_

Seeing the usual chaotic daily life within the small family, Giotto smiled gently as he gets Tsuna up. They both sat down. Silence warped around them for a few minutes until Giotto break it.

Giotto wants to say many things to both of them. So many things had been listed inside his brain for those two. _For keeping it secret. His reason for it. His insecurity. His-_

Yet, only a word came out of his mouth.

"Gomene" Giotto said with his face downcast. His voice low and a little cracked. His hands are shaking and Giotto grabs is jeans a little too tightly.

The two other occupants in the living room kept their silence. Their face is quite unreadable for everyone.

Slowly, Giotto looked up, his lips stretched into a sad smile and those usually full of life and happy light orange eyes were shaded with insecurities and tiredness. All in all, Sawada Ieyasu face looked quite doleful. It tugged something inside Reborn and Tsuna's heart.

That expression really did not suite their Giotto. Their loving happy scientist of a brother should always be happy and not be burdened by… by something like this.

"I'm sorry, for keeping this secret from both of you." Giotto then looked at Reborn, "Especially you, Reborn." Because I know your nightmare and I hate to make you of all people to remember about it. That unspoken words is heard loud and clear by Reborn.

Giotto little brother tugged his fedora down to cover half of his face and eyes. "Is that everything that you kept secret from us?" He asked.

Blinking once, Giotto nodded. "That's all. "

Reborn stretched out his hand towards Giotto who sat in front of him and swiftly flicked the blond forehead with quite a force. Leaving Giotto rubbing his red forehead in pain

"Really, you deserve more torturous punishment for hiding that important information from us, baka nii-san." As Reborn said that, he get up and walked out but stopped on his track, a few steps from the door. Reborn turned his head around to look at the still in pain Giotto, his face serious.

"I have this acquaintance that quite specialise in the medical field. I'll call him to check up on you and see what he can do about that sickness of yours." And Reborn walk out of the living room.

Giotto was stunned at first at what Reborn just said and it takes a few seconds for him to give a proper reaction for it. Which is a relieved smile?

'He isn't angry at me.' Really, Giotto expects quite a horrible reaction from Reborn but it seems like it turn out quite well.

"That's good, isn't it, Giotto-nii?" Tsuna spoke genially happy for Giotto. The scientist turned to the almost forgotten android.

"Hai, I'm relieved, Tsuna. Thank you for not saying anything about my sickness to Reborn before." Giotto patted Tsuna's head. Really, why is everyone liked to pat his head?

"I almost said it when you took quite a long time to said it yourself, Giotto-nii." Tsuna pout.

"Hahaha, sorry for that, Tsuna."

"Nee, Giotto-nii…" Tsuna looked down, pondering about his new discovery about his new found feeling. "Mmm?" Giotto stared at Tsuna and question filled his heart. He knows this attitude of Tsuna.

' _What new feeling that you discover my dear android?'_

At last, Tsuna decided to ask Giotto about it. Sure he can search it at the internet or in the books but it felt right to ask about this topic with a person.

"What is love?" Tsuna looked up and his eyes locked with Giotto. The scientist could literally see curiosity eating the poor brunet.

'… _Love, huh.'_

Giotto let out a chuckle as he gently put his hands on each side of Tsuna's face.

"There's quite a lot type of loves Tsuna, but I think I know what _'love'_ you're feeling."

Tsuna titled his head in question.

"The love that you're feeling right now is something everyone will experience in their life. Love is something that can make someone life so happy or make it so sad, depend on the person. It's a feeling that we held dear to our self. Love is an intense feeling of affection towards the one you attached to." At this time, Giotto remembered Alaude. He smiled.

"For love, we want to make that person that we cherished happy and would always do our best for their sake. Whenever we are together with our loved one, we felt content and happy. Like there is nothing around us except each other."

After his little speech, Giotto waited for Tsuna to absorb what he just said and to understand it fully.

Tsuna took a minute to really understand all of it but when he does, a question popped in his mind.

"Do… I have this person that I love?"

Giotto laughed

"Yes... Yes you do, Tsuna."

"But who?" Tsuna brows furrowed, wondering who are the person that make him feel like this.

 _Warm? Happy? Do your best for them? Content?_

Giotto leaned down to kiss his cute younger brother's forehead and get up from the couch. The brunet looked at him confused. Giotto smile and put his index finger to his lips.

"Well, that, my dear Sawada Tsunayoshi is for you to found out." At the back of Giotto's mind, he thought about someone he really knows.

Someone with an attachment with his fedora

Tsuna let out a pout for that.

* * *

[Next]

* * *

 **Review please?**

 **Love,**

 **-SKY-**


	6. Chapter 6 : A Step Forward

[Learning About You]

* * *

"Alright, I think this should do," Tsuna smiled, satisfied with his work as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.

The door to the kitchen opened and Tsuna immediately turned around to see the person that had just entered. His hands rushed to reach his work and hide it behind his back. While doing that, the brunet managed to knock of the flour to the ground.

"Uwaa!"

"Oof!"

Dust of flour now in the air and the brunet heard the newcomer laugh as he stepped near the window to open it and let the fresh air come.

"I-Uh-Sorry about that, Gio-nii." Now that Tsuna was covered in flour, he looked guiltily to the amused blond scientist.

Giotto, who had witnessed the whole accident can't help but chuckles. Oh, his Tsuna is so cute. It's a shame that Reborn isn't here to watch it.

"It is okay, Tsuna. Though I think that you will need help in cleaning this mess..." Giotto trailed off when he noticed that Tsuna seems to be hiding something behind his back.

Seeing the smirk that is growing on Giotto's face, Tsuna can't help but take a step back in instant. His hands holding the thing tighter

The blond put his hand on his chin, looking suspiciously at Tsuna while slowly taking a step forward.

"My, my, what do you have behind your back, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Giotto asked mischievously. Tsuna gulped, his body is ready to instantly run away from the scientist.

"Nothing, Gio-nii!" Tsuna said a little bit too fast. Giotto's smirk look a little bit too evil for the brunet liking so without any more thought, he dashed to the left, running away from the blond.

As he run, Tsuna hugged his work closed to his chest

The blond scientist let out a laugh as he also runs to catch his android. They run in circles around the kitchen. Well, their kitchen is quite big since they lived in a mansion.

As something that what his Gio-nii explained as adrenaline rushed through his veins, Tsuna run as fast as his legs would let him but he must have somehow pissed a god or killed an _angel_ or something because he tripped on his feet's.

"Uwa!" Tsuna yelped in surprise and unconsciously closed his eyes and wait for the effect of colliding with the floor but it never came.

A single strong arm found it ways to his waist and that had prevented the brunet from falling on the floor.

Silent ensure for a minute as everyone in the room stilled for a while.

Then, Tsuna heard Gio-nii laughed as he frowned, the scientist voice felt quite far from himself, in fact, it seems to come from across the room.

...

So who is the person that was holding him right now?

...

There are only three people that lived in this mansion. If one is busy laughing across the room so there is only one left to fill in the spot.

Gulping, Tsuna hold the small box he had been holding all this time to his chest as he slowly looked up to meet with an annoyed onyx eyes.

Tsuna let out an awkward laugh and he flinched a little when he felt the arm around him tightened.

"Okay, I'll let you two on your own device so bye!" The android eye twitched a little when he realise that Giotto had escaped from the kitchen.

With an annoyed Reborn that haven't had his morning coffee.

Tsuna gulped

The brunet just kept quiet when Reborn carefully ease his body upward and making sure that Tsuna is steady on his feet's.

Somehow, the silent between the both of them making Tsuna feel uncomfortable. The android think that it was his fault.

"Uhh, I'm sor-" Just when Tsuna was about to apologise, the taller teen in front of him ruffled his hair gently, which confused the android.

In a slightly gruff voice, Reborn said, "Be careful next time, I don't want baka nii-san to cry a river if you're injured and need to be fixed."

 _'Don't scare me like that; I don't want you to get injured.'_ In the end, Tsuna seems to understand the underlying message Reborn tried to cover.

Tsuna blushed as he nodded meekly, "I will Reborn, thank you for helping me just now," he hurriedly went to his school bag on the kitchen table and put the box inside. Reborn didn't take notice about the box, seeing he is still grumpy without any caffeine in his body.

"Can you call Giotto-nii san for me? I'll need his help to clean this mess. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour and yes, along with your coffee." Tsuna turned his back towards Reborn, ready to prepare the breakfast as he change his dirty orange apron with a new one.

He didn't notice the fond smile that spread on Reborn's face as the taller teen walked out of the kitchen.

They have their breakfast as usual with Tsuna sulking at Giotto's earlier action. "Tsu-kuuunnn... I'm sorry!"

Reborn could only sigh in exasperation.

-X-

School continue like always with Colonello and Lal having their love quarrel for almost of the time and poor Basil could only watch with the itch to run away far from the couple but he can't because he is stuck with them as friend.

Reborn is having fun tor-turtoring Skull for his upcoming exam while Verde have a small discussion about their biology assignment with Yuni.

They are having recess right now so the group are on the school rooftop to have their lunch.

Tsuna sat among the busy group as he eats his lunch quietly. The android eyed the people surrounding him and categorise the emotions each of them making as he learn more and more about human emotions and the people them self.

Tsuna put his chopsticks down and looked upward, seeing the ever blue sky that he had come to love.

...

...

 _'Love'_

It takes a while for him to search this person that he loves. Imagine how flustered and surprised Tsuna is when he finally connects the dots and realise that it was Reborn.

Giotto laughed at him when he told the scientist. It seems that the blond had figured it out even before Tsuna had asked him about love. The android didn't bake Giotto's strawberry cake that day as a revenge though Alaude, who had come to have a dinner with them seems to be pleased at that.

Too far into his mind, Tsuna didn't saw the hand that came close to his face thus making it too late for the brunet to avoid the fingers flicked on his forehead.

Tsuna let out a yelp and knowing fully who is the culprit, a small, "Reboorrnn!" came out of his mouth.

Looking up, the android met face to face with Reborn who had crouched down in front of him.

"You're day dreaming, Tsuna. Lunch is over and I have club activities to attend. You can go home without me." Reborn moved to stand up when Tsuna grabbed Reborn's end shirt to stop him.

"U-uhm, I... I'll wait for you when you finish with your club. There... There's something that I want to talk to you about." Tsuna stammered in his words, nervous.

Reborn quirk an eyebrow at the attitude his... _his_ (?) android is making though he don't question much of it.

"Alright" He stand up and after debating in his brain, bend down to brush Tsuna's bangs away as he let his lips kissed the red spot his fingers had caused a minute ago. "Wait for me, Tsuna. Club activities won't be that long for today."

Tsuna could only watch as Reborn disappear behind the door with his face as red as tomato.

* * *

[Next]

* * *

 **I thanks you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you like this one though it's kinda rushed because I want to do this while I'm still in the mood of writing.**

 **Review, please?**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


	7. Chapter 7 : Falling

[Learning About You]

Beta-ed by: Amu4ever

* * *

Right after Reborn walked out, it took a few minutes for Tsuna to recover from the shock and collect himself.

Now, Tsuna had brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head against them. The brunet then muttered incoherent words while trying to digest what just happen between him and Reborn.

 _'I-Reborn-he-just-HIIEE!'_ Imaginary chibi Tsuna ran in circles in his head while tugging on his imaginary hair panicked and embarrassed.

"Wait for me, Tsuna. Club activities won't be that long for today."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that, happy that Reborn had agreed to talk to him after this. He reached out with his hand and grabbed his bag. From within it he pulled the small box that he had bought this morning after the kitchen accident.

Good thing he didn't forget the important box.

Yes, that box was very important and had taken quiet a lot of Tsuna's time to prepare the content. Looking at it with pride and triumph, Tsuna really hoped that what was inside will make Reborn happy.

Reading his watch he gapped at the time. It had passed by so quickly. Did he really waste an hour doing nothing but blush like a fan-girl did when near their idol?

The android mentally pouted, he didn't want to know what Lal would do to him if she knew that he had just wasted his time. Reborn and Lal were both very scary when they were in teaching mode. Even Tsuna's puppy dog eyes couldn't deter them. Much

 _'I have two hours and a half, so maybe I should really work on that math homework Nezu sensei gave.'_ Really, both Tsuna and Reborn didn't like that teacher. Heck, all of his friends didn't like that stuck-up teacher.

With that in mind Tsuna took out his books and started on his homework for the day.

-X-

As all of his other homework was done he was working on math with full concentration. Tsuna was so engrossed with his work that he didn't hear the door to the rooftop opened. He also didn't notice that two people walked onto the rooftop.

It was when a shadow fall on him that Tsuna looked up from his book.

Two people that he didn't recognise were standing in front of him, their faces making Tsuna's gut clench in uneasiness. Something inside of the brunet head rang the alarm.

 _'They look like those rebellious-problematic students.'_

He gulped, fear starting to creep into his eyes and bones.

The taller newcomer smirked at Tsuna. His friend – who was a little bit shorter than him – bent down and took the cigarettes out from his mouth before blowing the smokes into the android face. Tsuna coughed.

"Kid, ya have money?" The taller one asked.

"N-no-" just after that sentence left his lips; a rough hand yanked his hair back hard making his head collided with the fence.

The shorter senior – yes, they were seniors as they were wearing the school uniform but were no one Tsuna had ever seen before –growled at him, "I don't think lying will be good kid. I don't want to use the hard method."

Tears started to pool around Tsuna's eyes, this is why he hated cigarettes smoke so much. The senior's mouth also smelled really bad.

 _'I'm surprised that they lasted this long with Kyouya as the prefect.'_

When the android felt his hair being pulled slightly harder he decided to answer, "I'm telling you-t-the truth. I don't have any money with me right now."

The senior _'tch-ed_ ' before looking back at his friend. His friend seemed to know what the shorter senior wanted, so he grabbed Tsuna's bag and started to rummage through all his things.

It was silent for almost a minute – only the sound of the delinquent rummaging through his back being heard – before the taller senior looked back at his friend. His expression spoke of disappointment and a little annoyance.

"The kid is right he doesn't have money or anything valuable."

The grip on his hair loosened and the short senior walked to his friend, grabbing Tsuna's bag for his own inspection. Tsuna relaxed his frame at that.

But his posture didn't stay relaxed for long.

The brunet could see the angry face the short senior made when he didn't get what he wanted. Tsuna was ready to bolt out of the rooftop or maybe shout for help if the seniors tried to beat him up but the android never expected the next action.

"Damn it! How will I be able to play in the arcade tonight now?!" The senior shouted in rage and with all his might, threw the bag over the fence.

Tsuna's eyes widened at that.

-X-

No...

No...

In that bag was the box he had invested his whole morning in to be prepared and Reborn-

No...

He had something he had to tell Reborn and-

No...

No...

No!

Reborn will meet him after the club practise-

NO!

Tsuna didn't really remember when his body moved or the panicked faces the two senior when the brunet ran toward the fence.

He didn't really remember much really but he did remember the jump he made.

Looking down at the clear water Tsuna had thought that the time had slowed down because somehow, he could see the water swirl gently along the breeze, the flowers and leaves that floated on the water move. He couldn't help but think, _'It's so beautiful'._

His body rolled mid-air and his eyes no longer saw the water, instead, his honey brown eyes locked with the thing that always made him calm. He noted the subtle colour of orange that had started to appear in his favourite vast blue sky.

 _'Has it already this late in the evening? Reborn's club practice will end any minutes now.'_

At the back of his mind, he knew that this was a very, very stupid act but he couldn't help it. The box was very important to him.

He remembered grabbing his bag and pulling it to his chest tightly before his body met with a cold sensation.

Tsuna jumped off the fence and fall straight to the school's swimming pool.

* * *

[Next]

* * *

 **To all the reviewers, thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Big thanks to my new beta, Amu4ever! I'll start re-edit the story when this end.**

 **Nothing much to say actually. I'm quite busy with life so maybe the next chapter will take a little bit longer to finish.**

 **Review?**

-SKY-


	8. Chapter 8 : Down

[Learning About You]

Beta-ed by: Amu4ever

* * *

 _"Reborn, whatever happens, Tsuna must not make contact with water."_

At first I didn't really take notice of what Giotto was telling me about Tsuna's weakness against water, because at that time I didn't care about the brunet.

 _"Because if he does, I don't know if even I can restore all the memories that make him… our Tsuna."_

Though I think Tsuna crawled his way into my heart effortlessly as the time we spent together becomes a habit in daily lives. It makes me forget sometimes that Sawada Tsunayoshi is not a human but an android.

An android that acts more humane than some of the real ones do.

 _"Please take care of him, because I can't keep my eyes on him when he is outside."_

Even Giotto forgets sometimes. The scientist takes his role as the protective brother seriously, he cherishes Tsuna very much.

You know, at first Reborn wanted to protest against his brother's idea of having Tsuna go to school or even being a part of their broken family, but as the days passed by, he saw Giotto sitting beside Tsuna at the gazebo, teaching the android something about the language of flowers.

That is when Reborn was struck with past memories he had locked in his brain. Of Giotto and him- _when they were young_ -just sitting under the warm sky as he would listen tentatively as his brother Giotto told him stories that he had read from the family library.

 _"Only you can, Renato."_

At that time he saw a sincerely happy Giotto, and how their android had stopped being a stranger and become a family member. It also helped that only Tsuna can drag the scientist to have a proper meals and enough sleep.

Reborn didn't know when, but his feelings just grew over time.

-X-

"I'll be off then," just when Reborn started to walk out of the changing room, Colonello stepped in front of the door, smiling his annoying smile.

"Hey, Reborn, wanna go with us to the arcade today? Everyone else is tagging along too!" The blonde pointed his thumb to his side where Lal, Yuni, Skull and Fon were waiting.

Reborn didn't have to think for long to decide on his answer.

"Maybe next time Tsuna is waiting for me." He makes a move to walk away when again Colonello stopped him, Reborn's eye twitched at that.

"Then take him along the more the merrier isn't it?" Colonello asked and really, sometimes the blond can be quite persuasive. He wonders how Lal manages to stuck with the blonde.

Reborn let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright but you guys need to wait for a while."

"Huh?"

-X-

"Ne, Yuni, what do you think about what Tsuna wanted to tell Reborn?" Skull asked lazily while he was sitting at the edge of the pool, the usual place where they gathered.

"Hmm, I wonder too." Yuni looked up in the sky then at Skull, her eyes twinkling.

 _'I think you know something that we don't Yuni.'_ Everyone eyed her with suspicion.

Fon chuckled, "Whatever it is I hope it goes well."

"That's right." Lal agreed.

A few seconds later they heard a yell and they instinctively looked up.

Their eyes widened when a bag was thrown out and later a body jumped out of the fence to catch the bag.

"TSUNA!"

The boy fell right into the swimming pool.

At first they were too shocked to move but when they remember that Tsuna couldn't swim, Colonello was ready to jump into the pool when there were no sign of the boy coming out of the water but it was unneeded when another body had jumped into the swimming pool.

They only knew that it was Reborn because of the falling fedora that Lal caught.

Both Fon and Colonello narrowed their eyes as they ran to the rooftop; they had seen two other students up there when they saw Tsuna falling.

Lal immediately gave the fedora to Skull and run to catch up with Colonello and Fon. She won't let Colonello and Fon leave her behind. There are reason why she is the school's Karate Captain.

They won't forgive whoever harmed Tsuna.

-X-

Reborn stepped leisurely on the stair as he took his time.

He wonders what Tsuna was doing right now. Did the brunet blush real hard after he kissed him? He should have waited for a second to see Tsuna's reaction before going to the club practice.

Oh well, he could always do it again and see for himself.

Just as Reborn was about to swing the doorknob open, he heard a scream beyond it.

Without any hesitation, Reborn ripped the door open.

The owner of the onyx eyes widened

He didn't know what had happened but as the door opened, Reborn only saw Tsuna's back before the android jumped.

 _"Reborn, whatever happens, Tsuna must not make contact with the water."_

He knew what waited for the android on the ground, he knew that the swimming pool was located right under the fence.

Without much thinking, Reborn grit his teeth in anger and passed the two students to jump over the fence.

Fon, Colonello and Lal could take care of the two students, Reborn had an android to save.

It didn't feel that long for the cold sensation of water to wash over his skin.

 _"Because if he does, I don't know if even I can restore all the memories that make him… our Tsuna."_

Opening his eyes, Reborn saw Tsuna's body flailing under the water with both his hands gripping tightly onto his bag.

Kicking his legs, Reborn immediately scooped Tsuna's up and to the surface.

The android instinctively breathed in air and coughed.

Reborn noted that Yuni and Skull were hovering near by looking worried. The others were not in sight.

 _'That means they are dealing with the students up there.'_

Lifting Tsuna into his arms, Reborn walked out of the swimming pool. Yuni and Skull were immediately by their side holding towels. Reborn crouched down and lay Tsuna on the ground next to the pool.

Gently, Reborn put both his palm on Tsuna's cheeks, noting the heat emitting from the androids skin. Reborn refused to succumb to the panic he felt.

 _'He will be okay'_

"Tsuna, can you hear me?"

 _'He will'_

"Tsuna?"

A pair of honey coloured orbs looked at him hazily.

"Tsu-," but his word was cut short when Tsuna mumbled something.

"What?" Reborn bent down to hear Tsuna's words.

"B-box" The android weakly flails his hands in search for his bag so Reborn looked up at Skull who was holding the bag.

Tsuna panicked when he couldn't find his bag, so Skull hastily opened the brunet bag in search for the box Tsuna had 's glare might have had something to do with it too.

"Reborn, this isn't much but it will help." Yuni said as she gave Reborn both the towels she had brought.

Not looking at the worried girl, he took the towels and used them to gently wipe the water from Tsuna's head and face.

The brunet looked a little bit dazed and Reborn's worry for him grew.

"Thanks Yuni."

"Ah-ha!" Skull exclaimed as he took an orange coloured box out of the bag. It was neatly tied with a yellow ribbon.

At that Tsuna perked up and asked Skull to hand over the box. By this time Tsuna had sat up and leaned his back on Reborn's body.

"I-is it s-still o-o-okay?" Tsuna asked when his shaking hands couldn't hold the box needing Reborn to hold it for him.

"Tsuna, this can wait, we need to get you to Giotto." Reborn pressed but Tsuna had shaken his head stubbornly and asked him to open the box to see if the content in it was still perfectly fine.

 _'The faster we do this, the faster I can get him to Giotto.'_

Without any more question, Reborn opened the box and was about to show it to Tsuna that the content is perfectly fine but his action was stopped mid-air when the taller among the two saw what was inside.

The inside of the box was made with aluminium so the content was still cold even after the long day.

 _'Ne, kaa-san, did you make it?'_

 _'Mmm, yup, kaa-san has made your favourite dessert, Renato-kun~!'_

 _Eyes sparkling and smile wide, the younger Reborn let out a happy squeal. Giotto and his father laughed at his antics._

Inside the box was a nicely done Tiramisu decorated with frozen chocolate and a few blueberries. There was a note attached on the side, written in Tsuna's handwriting, it read:

["For Reborn, hope you like it.]

[-Love, Tsuna"]

"I-it's okay right?" Tsuna's weakening voice snapped Reborn out of his stupor.

Immediately closing the box and putting it inside Tsuna's bag, Reborn scooped Tsuna up bridal style and ran back home; leaving both Yuni and Skull behind.

The android yelped in surprise at the sudden action.

-X-

His head was heavy and it was getting hard to stay conscious.

They were running, Tsuna could tell because of the cold wind that touched his hot skin.

He didn't know whether his Tiramisu was still good or had been ruined and he had asked Reborn, but he didn't give him any answer.

"Hang in there Tsuna, we are almost home." Reborn said. The brunet could only nod his head and bury his face into the warmth of the person he loved.

Yes, loved.

Tsuna had figured out who the person is

The one that made him feel so warm inside and happy, the person that he wanted to do his best for and the person that made him content.

Reborn

Tsuna loved Reborn.

Something inside of his system snapped and Tsuna grabbed Reborn's wet clothes tightly.

"Reborn… Stop," his voice was so weak even to his own ears, but he knew Reborn heard him loud and clear.

"What?!" Reborn asked, surprised but he ran slower and slower until he stopped.

"Tsuna?" Reborn asked gently though it was hard for him to keep his voice even.

Something inside his brain rings in alarm with Tsuna's request.

"I'm sleepy, Reborn." The android said as he cuddled against Reborn's chest.

"You know you can't sleep here, the house isn't far from here so hold on for a while, alright?" Reborn knew his voice had cracked a little there.

Tsuna let out a pained chuckle as he leaned up to press a soft peck on Reborn's lips before settling down again. His hands cupped Reborn's left cheek.

Lovingly, Tsuna gazed up into Reborns eyes and declared his love for him.

Before Reborn had a chance to even comprehend what had just happened, Tsuna closed his eyes as his system went in overdrive.

 **[ERROR]**

Reborn's eyes were pained as he looked down at Tsuna's unconscious form.

"Tsuna, wake up, you can't sleep here," Reborn urged him as gently as possible; hoping that this was only a nightmare.

Sitting down, he tapped the androids pale cheek. His heart sank when those honey coloured eyes didn't open.

 **[ERROR]**

"I still haven't tasted your Tiramisu and commented on it yet. You would like to hear what I think about it, right?" Reborn cradled Tsuna closer to his body.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"You need to wake up, dame-Tsuna."

 _"Ti amo, Renato Sawada."_

 **[ERROR]**

 **[DUE TO A REOCURRING ERROR SYSTEM WILL SHUT DOWN]**

[Next]

* * *

 **Let see how many REVIEWS I get for this chapter!**

 **A..hahaha.. *hide behind Allen Walker**

 **But really, I'm craving for reviews right now. Why? Ask Life.**

 **Okay, that's a bluff. I hope you enjoy the feels and such. Have a nice day! *run away**

-SKY-


End file.
